1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods, systems, and apparatuses for bony fixation and, more specifically, to methods, systems, and apparatuses adapted for fixing the bones of the spine.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fixation or fusion of vertebral columns with bone or material, rods or plates is a common, long practiced surgical method for treating a variety of conditions. Many of the existing procedures involve the use of components that protrude outwardly, which may contact and damage a body part, such as the aorta, the vena cava, the sympathetic nerves, the lungs, the esophagus, the intestine, and the ureter. In addition, many constructions involve components that may loosen and cause undesirable problems, often necessitating further surgical intervention. Additionally, limiting the success of these procedures are the biomechanical features of the spine itself, whose structure must simultaneously provide support to regions of the body, protect the vertebral nervous system, and permit motion in multiple planes.
As indicated above, spinal surgery for spine fusion generally involves using implants and instrumentation to provide support to the affected area of the spine while allowing the bones thereof to fuse. The technology initially evolved using bone chips around and on top of an area of the spine that had been roughened to simulate a fracture in its consistency. The area, having encountered the bone chips, would then proceed to heal like a fracture, incorporating the bone chips.
Surgical procedures dealing with the spine present notable challenges. For example, bioengineers have been required to identify the various elements of the complex motions that the spine performs, and the components of the complex forces it bears. This complexity has made it difficult to achieve adequate stability and effective healing in surgical procedures directed to the spine. One surgical technique, involves cutting a dowel type hole with a saw across or through the moveable intervertebral disc and replacing it with a bone graft that was harvested from the hip bone. This procedure limits motion and mobility and results in a fusion of the adjacent vertebral bodies. However, as a result of the complex motions of the spine, it is often difficult to secure the dowel from displacing. Further, it has become apparent over time that this particular technique does not always yield a secure fusion.
Other techniques have been developed that involve the placement of various hardware elements, including rods and hooks, rods and screws and plates and screws. The dowel technique also has advanced over the past five years or so, with dowels being fabricated from cadaver bone or metals such as titanium or stainless steel. These techniques, whether using hardware, dowels or some combination thereof, have a common goal to enhance stability by diminishing movement, thereby resulting in or enhancing the potential of a fusion of adjacent vertebral bones. For example, in one of these other techniques, the disc is removed and adjacent vertebrae are positioned in a stable position by placing a plate against and traversing them, which plate is secured or anchored to each by means of screws.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a new apparatus, system, and methods for spinal fixation that enhances healing of the bone while providing structural support to the spine. It would be particularly desirable to provide such an apparatus, system, and method that would involve the use of open surgical or minimally invasive surgical techniques. In addition, it would be desirable for an implant placeable adjacent the sacrum at the end of a long construct with numerous screws and/or hooks securing one or more rods to the spine where fixation at the sacrum can experience considerable stress, which can in some instances break traditional screws, pull rods free from screws or fatigue the bone-screws interface, in all cases compromising the security of the fixation to the sacrum.